Oublie moi
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Quand Sanji m'avait annoncé qu'il était cocu, j'avais naïvement pensé que j'avais une chance. Infime. Toute petite. Minuscule. Petit OS ZoSan UA, joyeux noël ! :D


JOYEUX NOWEL ! 8D Enfin un petit OS pour vous mes enfants ! Un ZoSan plutôt "normal" écrit avec une amie (en fait elle a écrit les 3/4 de l'OS xD) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Oublie moi

J'ai toujours détesté la différence. Déjà gosse, mon unique but était de ressembler aux autres. De ne pas me faire remarquer, de choisir les mêmes choses que tout le monde. Je voulais avoir une vie normale. Sans rien en travers. Sans évènement pouvant choquer. C'est pour ça que quand j'avais vingt ans, j'avais une petite amie depuis un an, je faisais des études et bossais à mi-temps, j'avais un appartement et j'avais un meilleur ami. J'étais fier d'avoir si bien réussi ma vie, j'étais tant normal. Personne ne se retournait dans la foule, quand je marchais. Alors, j'étais satisfait.

Oui... Si parfait. Et pourtant. Mes yeux étaient figés sur mon album photo. La première était celle de Maeko. Sa frange lui tombait sur les yeux, mais on pouvait apercevoir ses deux pupilles marron, ces yeux que j'avais tant regardés...

On s'était connu un an plus tôt. Un copain de fac, Zoro –qui entre guillemets était mon meilleur ami- m'avait présenté cette jeune fille. J'avais eu le coup de foudre. Je n'aurai jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Nous devinrent amis. Puis, je lui avais déclaré mon amour. Et nous vécûmes ensemble depuis ce jour. Elle était gentille, attentionnée, bonne cuisinière, drôle, belle, adorable, serviable, généreuse. C'était ma perle rare. Je l'aimais passionnément.

Zoro, quand à lui, était la deuxième personne importante pour moi. Il était avant tout mon copain d'enfance. Lui, il aimait être différent. Il assumait sa bisexualité. C'était notre seule différence. J'étais donc ami avec lui. Il avait une copine, et j'étais heureux pour lui. Zoro s'entendait bien avec Maeko. Une vie si banale, paisible...

Et puis un jour j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. C'est avec joie qu'on a préparé tout ça, les tenues, le buffet, les invitations, le lieu, la cérémonie, les alliances... Absolument tout était parfait, j'ai rarement été aussi heureux de ma vie. Entre temps Zoro avait rompu avec sa copine, disant qu'elle l'avait quitté mais je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière ça. Pourt ant je n'ai pas cherché à savoir quoi, j'aurai peut-être dû...

Je tournai la page de l'album et y trouvait la photo de Maeko, si belle en robe de mariée et son magnifique sourire aux lèvres, moi avec un costume noir simple et à côté de Maeko, Zoro qui avait l'air un peu gêné.

Je tournai encore une page. La première photo que je voyais était celle de Maeko et moi. Nous étions au zoo, devant une cage avec des oiseaux colorés. Nous étions paisibles sans embrouilles. Mais c'était quelques semaines avant que je me retrouve dans un bar à attendre Zoro et enchaînant les verres de bière.  
Tandis que je patientais, je regardais le bar. C'était le premier que j'avais trouvé et, si j'avais su, 'aurai réfléchit à mon choix. Les hommes qui entraient étaient soit déjà bourrés, soit vêtus du costard cravate, un air gêné pour la plupart sur le visage. Ils regardaient furtivement autour d'eux, glissaient quelques mots au propriétaire et s'éclipsaient par une porte menant à une cour arrière.

Je me doutais que c'était un bar mal famé mais j'avais besoin de noyer mon humeur noire dans l'alcool, d'effacer ces images de mon esprit. La vue de Maeko, dans notre lit, endormie contre le torse d'un inconnu, tous les deux nus...

Zoro arriva enfin et s'assit à côté de moi, demandant un verre de saké alors que moi j'avais déjà une bière à la main, maudissant ma bonne résistance à l'alcool.

Je me sentais affreusement trahi ; la femme que jamais, qui était tout pour moi, m'avait trompé, dans NOTRE lit et dans NOTRE appartement alors que je rentrai du boulot plus tôt, pensant lui faire plaisir...  
Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois, et ça me faisait peur.

Zoro m'écoutait, enchaînant les verres avec moi... Nos voix ont commencé à se faire plus fortes, moi clamant ma tristesse qui était devenue de la colère et lui me soutenant. Il était totalement bourré mais moi j'étais encore un peu lucide.

On sortit quelques minutes après, chassés par le barman. Je ramenais Zoro chez lui mais tout à coup il failli s'étaler par terre et se rattrapa à moi, se collant contre mon torse. Puis tout est allé si vite... A moins que c'était mon cerveau qui n'avait plus conscience du temps.

Je me rappelle de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Le baiser de Zoro était très doux, mais il puait tellement l'alcool que j'eus la nausée. Mais quand il m'avait avoué de but en blanc qu'il m'aimait, j'étais pris de surprise ; je n'avais JAMAIS envisagé ça. Je sais que quand on est bourré, on dit des conneries. Mais je pris ça très au sérieux. Pris de panique, j'avais mis une claque à Zoro et lui avait crié :

« Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, Zoro-kun ! J'ai une femme qui certes me trompe, mais qui je pense, pourrais être pardonnée ! Je veux vivre avec elle, avoir un gosse, vivre heureux ! Alors ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin ! »  
J'étais ensuite rentré chez moi. En claquant la porte, je réveillai Maeko. Elle me dit alors à quel point elle était désolé, à quel point elle m'aimait, comme quoi c'était son ex. Je lui demandai si c'était la vérité. Elle me sourit et me dit que oui. Elle avait les yeux d'une menteuse. D'une femme pas franche. Mais je lui dis que moi aussi je l'aimais. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux, et pris de fougue, nous couchèrent ensemble. Ainsi, la vie reprit son cours. Cela dit, les évènements suivants furent moins banals, comme j'aime.

POV ZORO

Je rejoins Sanji. Il est plongé dans un album photo. Je regarde. Il fixe une image de nous deux. Je comprends. Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qui s'est passé. J'essaie d'oublier. Je me suis juste réveillé un matin, avec une migraine pas possible.

J'avais pris un doliprane, et tandis que j'allumais une clope, je vis un mot sur ma table. Je vis le nom de Sanji, alors je le lus sans hésiter. Je me souviens de cette lettre. Pour toujours.  
« Zoro. Je t'ai raccompagné. Mais ce que tu as fait – que ce soit sincère ou non- ne peut plus me permettre de te fréquenter. Je rêve d'une vie normale. Sanji. »

Je me rappelle avoir fait les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire ? Au bout de vingt minutes, une lumière vint à mon esprit. Mais oui. J'avais déclaré mes sentiments, et j'avais sûrement fait encore plus. Pris de panique, j'avais appelé Sanji. Sur son téléphone fixe. Sur son téléphone portable. Sur le téléphone portable de Maeko. Chez la mère de Sanji. Mais rien. Personne.

Je me dis tristement qu'il avait dû rompre avec Maeko. Je m'étais rendu à leur appartement, pour voir si Sanji s'était pendu de tristesse. Je toquai. Personne. Je tournai la poignée, et par chance, c'était ouvert. J'avançais en m'excusant d'être entré ; et j'aperçu les deux tourtereaux nus l'un à côté de l'autre, visiblement essoufflé. Je compris que Sanji avait pardonné cette putain. Je retins mes larmes et partis en courant.

Revenu chez moi, je me mis à pleurer pendant dix heures. Je restai couché, et me levai quand j'entendais des bruits de pas devant la porte d'entrée ; Sanji m'aurait pardonné ? A vrai dire, je n'aime pas me réjouir du malheur des autres. Mais quand Sanji m'avait annoncé qu'il était cocu, j'avais naïvement pensé que j'avais une chance.

Infime.  
Toute petite.  
Minuscule.

Mais non. Rien. J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime, et je ne trouvais plus aucun prétexte pour rester ici. La vision de Sanji faisant l'amour à cette femme –qui certes était mon amie- me rendait malheureux. Pourquoi la nature est-elle faite comme ça ? Si j'avais su que je ferais rencontrer Maeko à Sanji, qu'ils sortiraient ensemble et qu'ensuite, je me lèverai avec des sentiments pour mon meilleur ami, certes, j'aurai réfléchi à deux fois. Je me sentais seul. Seul dans ce monde, où mon blond voulait tant être normal. Et moi, qui ne le suit pas, cela fait trois ans que je gardais mes sentiments, pour ne rien casser entre notre amitié et entre son couple avec Maeko ! Je voulais le conquérir petit à petit, en prenant autant de tant qu'il le faudrait. Mais non.

Je décidai donc, le lendemain, après longue réflexion de partir. Partir... Ou plutôt disparaître ; ne plus jamais revenir. Ne rien laisser de moi. Aller chez chacun de mes amis, piquer les photos où j'apparais, et m'enfuir. Que Maeko et Sanji m'oublient petit à petit. Je laissai à contre cœur ma ville natale, mes endroits favoris. Mais j'avais hésité entre la corde et le départ.

La corde étant un moyen barbare, qui laisserait une trace de moi dans l'esprit de Sanji, je décidai d'opter pour la deuxième option. J'avais fait mes bagages. Je mis le tout dans ma voiture. Rendit les clés à mon proprio. En enfin, j'arrivai à l'aéroport en demandant un billet pour Paris. Je n'ai pas revu mes meubles. Je suis arrivé sans rien dans la grande ville, juste quelques fringues, de la nourriture et du pognon.

POV Sanji.

J'appris que Zoro avait disparu une semaine plus tard. Mae-chan était arrivée en gueulant que Zoro était plus dans son appart. On s'était déplacé et on avait constaté que le logement était vide. J'étais entré, la porte étant ouverte, je suppose pour les visites, et j'avais trouvé un mot sur la commode. Je lus mon nom dessus, alors je la glissai dans ma poche.

Arrivé à ma maison, j'attendis que Maeko soit à la douche pour lire la lettre. Elle se tenait approximativement comme ça :

« Cher Sanji,  
Je suis parti. Je ne te dis pas où, ni comment, mais le pourquoi te sera expliqué. N'essaie pas de me retrouver.  
Bon. La raison de mon départ est que je suis amoureux de toi. Passionnément. Depuis qu'on est gosse, tu as toujours été un ami. Je ne t'aime que depuis trois ans, quelques temps après que tu sortes avec Maeko. J'ai toujours caché mes sentiments. Je suppose qu'ils ont été révélés la dernière fois. Tu vois, notre amitié est fichue.  
Je suis content que tu te sois remis avec Mae. C'est une fille bien. Je suis un nul, je n'affronte pas mes sentiments. Je fuis comme un lâche. Parce que je ne veux pas t'embêter. Mes envies sont de plus en plus frustrantes. Quand je te vois, je désire tant t'embrasser, que ça me rend malade. La distance arrange. Mais c'est plus que de la distance. Je pars définitivement. Oublie moi vite.  
Je t'aime,  
Zoro. »

J'avais été frustré de son départ. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé... Je repensai à tous ces moments où je lui parlais de ma nuit avec Mae, où je lui disais à quel point je l'aimais, ma petite femme... Quand j'y pense, il a dû souffrir.

Et puis ensuite... Le temps est passé. Un an, puis deux ans. Entre temps, on a fait des examens prouvant que j'étais stérile. Ma petite vie parfaite commença alors à se décomposer. Maeko rêvait d'avoir un gosse, mais les tests pour en avoir un ne marchaient pas. Puis, je l'ai soupçonné de me tromper à nouveau, sous prétexte qu'elle voulait un enfant. Ensuite, on a commencé à s'engueuler. Quelques mois après, on signait les papiers de divorce. Et notre couple s'acheva. Ici.

J'ai pris un appartement, et pendant mes soirées, je repensais à tout ça. Je repensais à Zoro, quelques fois. Je réfléchissais. Beaucoup. Et au fil du temps, mes pensées ne touchaient que lui. J'avais envie de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras. Et j'avais envie d'encore bien de choses que je ne dirais pas là. J'étais frustré. Je voulais le retrouver.

Parce que la distance m'avait permis de comprendre qu'au fond de moi, j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, des sentiments pour lui.

Et ces sentiments m'avaient submergé.

J'avais enchaîné les recherches, pour trouver où il habitait. Et un jour, j'ai contacté sa mère en cachette. Elle m'avait affirmé qu'il venait pour les vacances.

Mais, malheureusement pour Zoro, la chambre d'ami et sa chambre étaient occupées pendant les vacances par le reste de la famille.

C'est ainsi, que le vingt quatre au soir, je vis une tête frapper chez moi. J'ouvris et la mère de Zoro me fit signe qu'elle était désolé, mais qu'elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Elle posa deux bagages de Zoro et me cria qu'il cherchait le reste. Je pris les bagages et les amena à mon bureau, que j'avais sur le coup, prévu d'utiliser comme chambre. J'étais tellement content de le revoir, que j'oubliais ses sentiments.

Quand Zoro m'aperçu, il devint blanc. Il hurla :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous la toi ? C'est un coup de la vieille ?  
- Elle t'installe chez moi pour les vacances.  
- Et Maeko ? Tu as pensé à Maeko ?  
- On a divorcé depuis un an. »

Zoro me fixa. Il décréta un petit « ah » et je compris que ses sentiments étaient toujours présents. Quand sa mère eu monté toute les affaires et que j'eus fermé la porte d'entrée, Zoro alla à grandes enjambées vers le bureau et ferma à double tour.

POV Zoro

J'étais chez Sanji. Tout mes efforts depuis trois ans pour l'oublier étaient réduis en miette. J'étais ma foi, assez content qu'il ait divorcé. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je m'enfermai à double tour dans le bureau qui m'était destiné. Vingt minutes passèrent dans le silence. Je restai, collé à la porte, soupirant toute les minutes.

Je sentis un poids s'adosser de l'autre côté. Nous étions séparés par la porte, mais Sanji me paraissait près. Je souris. J'étais tout de même content de le revoir. Tandis que je réfléchissais aux évènements avant mon départ, la voix de Sanji s'éleva.

« Zoro. Tu m'aimes encore ? »

Je toussai. C'était quoi cette question ? De but en blanc ! Gêné, j'avais dit d'une voix maîtrisée :

« Non. »

Nous fûmes plongés dans un blanc total. Sanji reparla à nouveau après cinq minutes.

« Moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Je me levai d'un seul coup. Il ne me laissa rien dire.

« Je pense que je l'ai toujours infiniment été. Mais après mon divorce, tu as occupé toutes mes pensées. Je veux t'embrasser, je veux que tu me sers dans mes bras, je veux que tu me fasses encore bien des choses. »

Il prit son souffle.

« Mais si tu repars, je t'arrache la tête, baka. »

D'une voix tremblante je dis à voix basse :

« Mais... Et ta vie parfaite et normale ?  
-Je suis stérile. Je ne suis plus normal, alors si je dois avoir un gosse adopté, c'est avec toi que je le veux. »

J'étais bouche bée. Je n'en croyais pas. Je tremblais, devant la poignée, hésitant à la tourner. Sanji repris la parole :  
« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Je le sentis partir. J'ouvris d'un seul coup la porte et tout se passa très vite. Je tirais Sanji vers moi et l'embrassai. Un baiser normal, puis nos langues se joignirent. Puis nos baves. Entre deux baisers, Sanji me dit, essoufflé :

« T'étais pas supposé ne plus m'aimer ?  
- Tais-toi et laisse toi faire, baka ! »

Nous étions restés là à nous embrasser fougueusement. Quand j'y pense, il y avait du gui de Noël, au dessus de nous.

J'avais souvent rêvé de ce moment pendant ses années, des retrouvailles romantique et un long baiser amoureux échangé, un simple rêve qui s'était finalement réalisé...

Tout ça semblait si irréel, comme dans un rêve... Mais la sensation des doigts de Sanji passant dans ma nuque tout en faisant danser sa langue avec la mienne était bien réelle.

Je passai doucement mes mains sur les reins de mon blond, quittant parfois ses lèvres pour respirer puis revenant à la charge, jouant avec sa langue, la dominant.

Je n'avais enfin plus besoin de me cacher, de me faire oublier, d'effacer toutes traces de mon passé, de tenter vainement de l'oublier...

Mais tout ça est fini maintenant, nous nous sommes installés dans l'appartement de Sanji, allant de l'avant, ensemble.


End file.
